The new group
by BIG-BROTHER-OMEGA-905
Summary: the year is 2018, a couple years before green run, due to tank Dempsey killing Edward Richtofan Samantha remains in control of the zombies, one day her eyes catch attention of Travis, a lone survivor when his group was killed by the zombies, He's taken down everything that Samantha has thrown at him, so when he finds a mansion Sam gives him a break, but when he's shot sam joins him
1. Chapter 1

The new group  
Chapter 1: The mansion&city

Travis...

I was in a mansion, the mansion was 3 stories high with pillars holding up the front, the door to it was rosewood, rare to find in 2018, oh yeah thats the year, its october 6th 2018. My birthday and what do I get? My group which consisted of family and friends. My cousin, my Brother Mathis, my best friend Josh, and my girlfriend Jane, went to sleep with them alive and woke up to find my cousin dead with a zombie eating his neck out, my brother having his organs feasted on, my buddy josh... I had to end him, when I found him he was up against a wall with his legs bitten, his arm bitten and his stomach sliced open, i gave my best friend the easy way out.  
"Josh!" I ran up to him and got on one knee and examined him. "Travis... Please just do it." He pointed at my gun, my gun was a revolver, a , old but got the job done. "No josh I'm gonna help you." "Travis... Please, I don't wanna be a zombie, just hand me your revolver..." "You sure this is what you want Josh?" He nodded his head and i shakily handed him my gun. He unloaded it and kept one Bullet in the chamber, "Travis... Take care of yourself buddy..." He pulled back the hammer and pulled the trigger, my friend josh was dead. This happened two days ago, and since then I've been on my own, no one but myself to keep me company.  
(Samantha)  
I watched as the man named Travis walked to the mansion, he wore a leather Jacket, camouflage pants, black boots, A assassins creed hat, and had long, black shaggy hair, the front stopped just above his eyebrows and eyelids, on the back it stopped right at his neck, he was the most interesting rather than the original crew. Ever since his group died he hasn't spoken since, he had two weapons, a revolver, and a old Famas, huh every time i think of that gun I remember Tank Dempsey using one against the zombies and killing Edward Richtofan, Richtofan, the creepy, old, crazy doctor that killed my father and my pet dog fluffy, I miss the german Shepard dog, he was only 2 years old. But in the Aether I can play with him though, but back to Travis, I've never seen ONE man go up against everything I've thrown at him, the hounds, zombie monkey's, zombies, the avocado, brutus from Alcatraz, the pentagon thief, Jumping jacks, the zombie robot from 1918, everything. I looked over to Fluffy and thought. "What do you think fluffy, should he get a brake?" Fluffy barked, when he barks its his way of saying yes, when he growls, its his way of saying no. "Alright no zombies for today, he's gone up against everything, Its good to relax after a while." I looked at the mansion and saw that the place was ransacked, everything was either looted or covered in blood. I looked at fluffy again. "Think we should clean up, restock the fridge? Reload the armory?" Again Fluffy barked and I froze time on Travis's behalf and cleaned the rooms, found the guns in the armory and cleaned, fixed, reloaded, polished, and added the pack a punch, I made it free of charge. Time resumed for Travis and he walked around the mansion with his hand on his gun, and his finger on the trigger.  
(Travis)  
I walked around and found a armory, there was a machine and the guns were there, all types of ammo's for them, I even found found ammo for my pistol and Famas, but when I walked over to the machine there was instructions 'put in gun, wait for upgrade, when done grab weapon and grab ammo.' "Well you only live once." I placed my gun into the machine and it took my gun, I waited and my gun came out it was upgraded, on the right side was another tray, clips came out which were filled with odd bullets that I've never seen before.  
(Sam)  
"Swear to god I have a guardian angel." I looked at my dog and asked if I should talk to Travis; Bark. 'Here it go's.' "You do." Travis's eyes widened and looked around the room and saw no one. "Who said that?" I didn't think, I shot travis with a bolt of lightning and knocked him out. 'Can't believe i'm gonna do this...' "Fluffy I'lll be back soon."  
(Travis)  
When i woke up I felt a bed beneath my back and a pillow underneath my head, I opened my eyes and lifted my head, I was in a bedroom with one bed, 2 windows, a closet, and a tv, and a chair which a girl about who looked only nearly 17 at least, she had brown hair that was in a ponytail, she wore a blue shirt, jeans, and shoes, she was awake and writing in a diary, I tried to sit up but felt pain coursing through out my body. I grimaced in pain and flopped back down on the bed. "Err my back..." The girl didn't move, just sat there writing, I looked across the room and could see my bag which held my things, and i could see my weapons, as well as my trusty Boot knife, i felt my pockets and found my I phone, I turned it on and found that it was full battery. "I charged it when you were asleep." I looked over to the girl who saw what i was doing. "An for a moment i thought you didn't have a voice.." I mumbled. "I do. My names Sam, what's your name?" "Travis." "That a last or first?" "Can't remember." "Huh, when you I found burns and your eyes moving rapidly, along with fast heartbeat." "So what are you saying?" "You were most likely shocked, or shot by lightning which is unlikely." "You sound intelligent, very, intelligent." "My dad was a professor, taught me things, treating burns was one of them." I looked at my chest and raised my arms and legs and saw bandages coated by pulsing red crimson blood. "That bad huh?" "Yeah your lucky this mansion had medical supplies or I would have used beer and your jacket to treat your wounds." "I'm guessing that I'm in those, 'I owe you' situations huh." "Yes, you said that your back was in pain right?" "Yeah, hurts like you got a weight tossed at it." Sam got up and walked over to a bottle and grabbed it and took out pills and handed me them and a soda. "What are they?" "Morphine they should take away your back pain." I took the soda and pills and swallowed the pills and downed them with the soda that tasted like black cherries and some... Root Beer if I was right. "Thanks." "Welcome, now lets get you up." Sam held out her hand and took it and sat up. "The pills should take affect in..." Sam looked at the bottle and back at her wrist to look at... "Is- Is that my watch?" "Yeah, my dad was also a engineer; mechanic; electrician; scientist; locksmith, gunsmith; welder; most of all engineer, when you were asleep I found that your watch was broken so I...Had to fix it." Sam toke it off and tossed it back to me, my watch looked polished and buffed. "Hey i think.. I have a another watch in my bag, Toss 'em here please." Sam walked over to my bag and handed it to me, my bag was a black 'no boundaries' bag, I made it so it could carry guns, ammo, grenades, weapons, and other things, I opened the bottle holder pouch and saw a watch, a Gshock one. "Here." I tossed it to her and she placed it on the bottom of her right wrist. "You placed it on your right?" "I'm a lefty shooter, but yet I'm a righty, go figure." "Huh, do you know the area well?" "Little bit, there should be a city about 10 miles from here lets head there." "Wanna know something?" "What?" "In big city's there's zombies, in towns theres less." "Never thought of it like that, well the nearest city is about... 4 miles away." "Lets head there." I got my bag on and grabbed my revolver, Famas, along with my ammo. "This place have a garage?" "Don't know lets check, I'll take point." I walked out of the room with Sam following me, I walked back to the main room and quickly found the garage, there was two cars, a new looking Buick grand national and a Ford Raptor that looked old. "What car should we take?" I looked back at Sam and checked under the hood of both, the Ford had a F150 engine that had a lot of power while the Buick had a old V8, "The ford." "Why?" "Say we were being chased by zombies, what would you rather use a car that has a 1998 V8 or a ford raptor that has F150 V12?" "Ford." "Exactly, besides we could always come back to this place." "Your right, well lets go." Sam got into the passenger and I realized something, she doesn't have a gun. I got in the driver side and found the keys still in the ignition. I turned the keys and heard the Black pick up truck roar to life, I found the garage opener and used it. "Hey Sam, don't you have a gun?" "Yeah, I keep it in my pocket, its a CZ75." "Huh old gun, you have ammo for it?" "Yeah, five clips. Hey Travis why are you travailing alone?" "You sure you wanna know?" "Well if I'm travailing with you I should get to know you and not know that you plan to kill me in my sleep." "Trust me, I won't, well sit back and get ready for a story, when i was 5 my dad left my mom and two days later she hung her self in her bedroom, my uncle came by and he basically became my dad, when the apocalypse came I was only 15, i woke up and heard gun shots, it was my uncle's 24 gauge Olympia, when he got bit he handed me his shot gun and I..." I trailed off and letted sam finish. "Had to... I feel sorry, can you continue?" "Sure, so when that happened my brother, Mathis called our only cousin Connor and we got together, I called my girlfriend Jane and we killed any zombies that were in our way, but wait what day is it?" "The 9th." "Well on the 6th it was my birthday, and three days before that, I found Josh; he was about two days older than me and the next day i woke up and found them all dead, Connor got his neck bitten and he died from blood loss, my brother had his stomach become a 'all you can eat buffet' and my girlfriend took off, took my uncles shotgun, and josh...I don't wanna talk about his way out..." "That bad huh?" "He got the worst way out. Hey how far are we from this city?" "We've been driving for what 5 minuets?" "Yeah, think so." "So about 4 minuets away."  
(Samantha)  
I looked at Travis and felt sorry for him, after all i watched him and didn't stop, on the inside I was crying for him, on the outside I was quiet, I looked out the window and saw the town I was talking about, the city name was named Redwood, in California. We drove in. "Sam check your ammo and keep your weapon ready." "Okay." "By the way how old are you?" "17. You?" "17 as well, so we got to the city, what should we do Scavenge?" "You mean like loot the dead?" "No, i mean check buildings like clothing stores, uh gun shops, food stores, and department stores, Also garages so we can upgrade this and make it more better." "Don't forget we need to stop by drug stores." "Why lose your tampons?" I looked at Travis giving him the asshole look while he was laughing. "Jerk." "What it's a joke." "Anyway no we need to find some so we can get medical supplies." "Right I'll ask." We continued driving in silence and I saw a gas station. "Hey travis we should get some gas." He looked at the gas gauge and nodded, we pulled in and I got out and heard Travis do the same. "Sam, take my revolver and check and see if the pumps are on." Travis handed me his revolver, his revolver is model 500, made by smith and wesson, I walked into the gas station and Held it tightly, I tried the door and it wouldn't open. "Travis, the door won't open give me a hand." The door was wooden and wouldn't open. Travis walked over and told me to move, he readied his shoulder and charged into the door. He smashed up against the door and he failed and dislocated his shoulder. "Ahhherr! Fuck." I placed my hands over his mouth and silenced him. "Travis shut up, there could be zombies around." I heard footsteps and voices and quickly turned around and pointed Travis's gun at the sound. "So your telling me that you got stabbed in the heart... And lived?" "Yep." Since I was the ruler of the zombies I also can control elements on earth, read minds, and see ghosts and things, I cleared the fog and saw a man and a women. "Hey... You see that?" They came towards us and I saw that they weren't zombies. I pulled the trigger and saw one of them flinch. "Hey don't shoot! Were not zombies!" They held there hands up and they walked closer and I saw they weren't. "Sorry, just..." "Jumpy?" "Yeah, we stopped by to refuel, but we couldn't get the door open." "Need a hand?" "Yeah, my names Samantha, just call me Sam though." "John, John Hines." He helped Travis up and travis rubbed his shoulder in pain. The man named John had a pair of cargo pants that were gray, he wore a black tank top with a vest on top of it, he also had a gun, a scar PDW and aimed for the locks on the doors, he pulled the trigger and shot them off. "Try it now." Travis nodded; with his shoulder still in pain he readied his leg and kicked the door open and no lights were on. "All good. Thanks, now I owe you huh?" "Pretty much." "This has been happing a lot lately to me..." "Huh, let me guess you owe her huh?" "Yeah, saved me from bleeding out, got shocked by something..." "Well I could join you." "We have, well found a mansion. Fully stocked and we need defenses against Zombie attacks. Also got a armory, full fridge." John looked at the silent girl and asked, she only nodded. "Alright we'll join." The girl walked into the station and did something to get it turned on, we all looked over to the pumps and I looked back over to the station an saw her standing at the entry drinking a Smirnoff screwdriver, pocketing the cap. "You collect caps?" She nodded and pointed over to some coolers. "More inside." "Don't talk much huh?" "Not really, only around those i'm familiar with." "Am i?" "No, not yet, give me 3 days. Then i'll open up and chat." "You have a name?" "Hayle." I walked past hayle and walked near a cooler with the Smirnoff and opened a bottle and drank some. "So you and John friends, family. What?" "Family, what about you and Travis?" "I don't know yet." I was looking at Travis and John talking and chatting about things. "Hey Sam." "Huh wha, sorry zoned out. What'd you ask?" "Where you from?" 'Heaven' "Born in russia, but raised in Baltimore." "Any family?" "Nope, mom died when I was born, and my dad had a friend named Sophia who was basically my mom. Only kid though." "Cousins?" "None." "Not trying to bring up bad mems, but what happened to your dad?" "KHS..." I heard hayle say killed him self quietly but not to quietly. "Sorry for your loss... Wait then how did you get here?" "Drove." "In what?" "1955 bel air, pore thing ducked out 5 miles away from the city." "Why did you come here?" "Why you asking a lotta questions?" "Curious, is that a problem?" "No, but I... I don't know. Just did." "Huh." "Hey Travis, it filled up?" "Yeah." "Well lets go." I walked towards the pick up truck and got in the passenger while John and Hayle got in the bed of the pick up. "So whats the girls name?" "Hayle, her and John are-" "Cousins." "Let me guess told, him where you came from huh?" "Yep." "Huh, well wheres the nearest gun shop?" "'Bout 4 minuets later." I opened the window to the bed and John and Hayle turned there attention to me. "Hey were heading to a gun store, wanna head there?" They nodded and I closed the window. "They said yes." Me and travis were chatting along the way and what we should do for defenses. "If were gonna live at the mansion we need to make it into a fortress basically." "How do we do that?" "Well remember how i told you that i knew the city a little bit?" "Yeah." "Well if Hayle and John know a thing or two about things like that they could help us." "Your right, hey were here." We got out and we decided who would stay at the truck and who would go in to get things. "Sam I'll stay back and guard the truck." Hayle agreed and me and John went in to get things.  
(Travis)  
John and Sam went in to the gun store and me and stayed back. "So how long have you known Sam?" "Lets see woke up 3 hours ago so three hours." "Really, you two act like you've known each other longer." "We do?" "Yeah you and her talk like its the end of the world... Again." "Huh i didn't notice, so if you and Johns cousins then what happened to the rest of your family?" "Don't know, they wen't on a vacation and the zombies came and then i lost track, I called John and he came over and we've been travailing the country since." "Since? How old are you?" "18, don't look it huh?" "Not really, when i met you, you looked like you were 16." Hayle chuckled and looked back at me. "Ass." "Everyone has one."  
(Sam)  
Me and John walked in and I still had Travis's pistol. "I gotta find a gun here." "Why, isn't that yours?" "Me using this? Yeah right, I'd rather use a 44, not a 500, and I have to find a CZ75, I told Travis that I had one when I didn't." "Wait I was told that you drove the whole country, and you drove it without a gun?" "Yep." "Smart move, well what do we need here?" "We need things for defenses, that and winter is coming soon so we'll need winter gear, along with more guns. And bullets." The gun store was small, the guns were at the back, ammo was in the right, and the armor was to the right. "Huh, always thought this place was bigger." "Really?" "Nah lets just grab the things and go."  
(25 minuets later)  
It took me and John two trips to get everything into the bed of the truck. "Well thats everything, come on lets get back to the mansion." I got into the passenger seat and travis, Hayle, and John got into there seats. "Hey Travis I'm gonna sleep a little bit, can you wake me up when we get to the Mansion?" "Sure." I rested my head against Travis's shoulder and fell asleep.  
(Travis)  
Sam rested her head against my shoulder and fell asleep, when we got to the mansion I woke sam up. "Hey Sam... Hey were here." "Five more minuets." She groaned. "Carry me?" "Sure." I got out and Sam scooted over and held out her arms with her eyes closed, I carried her like she was a bride and moved the door open and walked over to a near by couch and settled her down, I walked back out to the truck and helped carry in the things we looted from the Army store. After a good 20 minuets we got all of the ammo and weapons along with Armor into the armory. "So were do we sleep?" "I think theres two bedrooms upstairs to the left." "Thanks, night Travis." "Night John, Night Hayle." "Goodnight Travis." Hayle and John went upstairs and I looked over to the Sleeping Sam and picked her back up, when I did she nuzzled her head closer into my shoulder. 'She looks kinda cute.' I slowly walked upstairs and found another spare room that had a bed in it, I laid her down in the bed and she curled up into a ball, I closed the door and walked back to the room I woke up in. I opened the door and took off my Jacket, boots and hat and laid down on the bed.  
(3rd person view)  
Travis was sound asleep within minuets, Sam was in her new room asleep, John was on his phone making plans for defenses, Hayle was in her room looking around, Hayles room had a bed, closet, dresser, TV, and a miniature fridge. Travis had a tv, Bed, closet, nightstand, A desk with a computer on it. John's room was identical to Travis's room.

(Travis's dream)

_Travis was in a room, on the walls was a Olympia, He saw the shotgun and ran up to it, grabbing it and examining it. Travis recognized this shotgun as His uncles, On the stock was the words 'Hades' and the Barrel was Bronze, the weapon was modified to take 24 gauge and other types of gauges. "Travis..." He turned around and aimed the gun at the source of the voice. "Who's there?" "Travis..." He heard the voice behind him and turned around and again, aimed 'Hades' at the source, "Travis..." He heard it to the left of him and aimed it to the left. "WHO'S THERE!?" He added pressure, Gripping the handle tighter. "Travis..." He saw Himself in a basement, in the basement was a big solid metal crate. "Open..." He slowly walked toward it in caution. "9...0...5..." "Is that the number?" "Yes..." He saw a key pad with numbers from 0 to 9. He typed in the numbers 9.0.5 and the crate popped open a little bit, Travis backed up quick and kept the barrel pointed at the box, he used the barrel to open it, he slowly looked inside and saw a barrel with a trigger. He saw a light being turned on and saw a board with instructions. "Why am I being shown this?" "Jane..." He then saw Jane in what looked like a GameStop. "Is she in a GameStop?" "Gator Street..." He then heard a noise and then a gunshot._

**Hey guys, look I am soooooo sorry for not updating in a while, but I have been working on other storys in the future that I will post soon but just to let you know I will post the 7****th**** chapter to cod highschool soon, don't worry. I have NOT abonadoned that story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The new Group  
Chapter 2: Revilations

(Travis)  
I woke up with a start, i checked my watch and saw that it was the tenth of october, the watch said 10:35 in the morning. I got outta the bed and got my hat on my head, boots on my feet, and jacket on me. I walked out of my Room and walked to the armory, the armory had three walls, they each had weapons, Ammo, and that strange, odd, mysterious, Machine. I looked at the Machine and not just grazed over it, i mean i looked at it, there was gears in the machine right in the the middle, granted i was 5 foot 6, the top of the machine had the name 'pack a punch' on it. The bottom part with the gears was up to my shoulder, i saw a battery with jumper cables on it, the cables were attached to the machine its self, on the top of it was a meter that showed how much power was left, it was still full. "Huh, so this thing runs off of a car battery, odd." I heard footsteps behind me and saw that it was John. "What the hell is that?" "Wish i could tell ya, but i can't when i got to this place i found the machine here, Still working." "Huh, do you know what it does?" "Hand me that Galil." He looked over to a wall and grabbed the Galil off the wall and tossed it to me. "Okay, watch this." I placed the gun into the machine and i saw the machine shake faster and when it was done, the machine beeped and i saw a new weapon emerge from the machine, and on the second tray, Ammo clips came out and i grabbed the weapon and clips. "What does that machine do?" "Truth be told, i Don't really know. Since no zombies came yesterday i couldn't test out my upgraded Famas from the machine." "Wait that Famas that you had, you placed it in the machine and you upgraded it?" "Yeah." "So when it's done it spawns Ammo right?" "Yeah." "Sooo wheres the ammo for the weapon?" "In my room upstairs, we could test this beauty outside real quickly." "Right behind ye." I walked out the armory and walked through the kitchen and went outside and found a outdoor target set. I held out my hand and felt a clip being plopped into it, i gripped it and shoved it into the clip slot, i pulled back the slide and slowly held my breath, and pulled the trigger, with insane recoil the gun blasted and i felt my shoulder being dislocated,I felt my head hit something and felt my head hit the grass, and everything went black.  
(Sam)  
I woke up to feel pressure on my chest and my body being shaken. "Sam! Sam wake the fuck up!" I opened my eyes and saw hayle shaking me awake. "What whats wrong." "Travis." "What now!?" "He got knocked out." "How?" "He tested out the New gun he got." "Oh for fucks sake Travis." I got out of bed and practically ran to the backyard and saw Travis on the ground with a black eye, and saw John trying to get him up. "What the hell happened?" "He tried to shoot this gun but its recoil was to much so when he pulled the trigger, the top part came back and knocked him out." "Ow, come here, help me get Travis to his room."

(Travis)

I was in a room, only this time it looked like a bar room than anything else, the room looked like it was just in a circle, there was a table in the middle of the room and surrounding it was Booth seats, they never ended, just stayed in a circle, the room was dimly lit, and I could make out 2 heads but it looked like one body. I felt himself being slid close to shapes and saw two people. Sam was on my lap and making out...  
(Travis-awake)  
I woke up and opened my eyes, i felt a arm underneath my back, my eyesight was a bit fussy so i closed my eyes and opened them again and saw whom it was connected to, Hayle. I looked around the room and saw that it was nighttime, i looked around the room and saw that hayle's other arm was wrapped around my torso, and our feet were tangled, i moved my arm slowly up to her hand and saw that her hands were locked but loose. I slowly untangled my feet and found that i still had my leather jacket on and she was only wore a T-Shirt, 'this is gonna be very tricky.' I thought, for those who don't know Leather is a rough type of material when it gets wet, my Jacket is Real high quality leather that is smooth but rough at the same time, i then looked back over to hayle and found that she had a look of seductiveness, but had a small smile on her face, more like a grin you could call it. After SLOW moving i got out of hayle's grip and i coulda sworn i heard her say something. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, i looked down and saw that my boots were taken off and so was my hat, my pockets were empty. I walked downstairs and saw John in the living room watching the old horror movie Carrie, the 2014 one. "Hey john." "Oh your awake." "Yeah just woke up and got out of hayles Tiger grip." I felt my head starting to feel pressure and everything doubled in sight. "Ah fuck my head, how long was i out for?" "About...13 hours." "I was out for thirteen hours? What the fuck happened?" "You don't remember?" "Only thing i remember is getting on my things and shit." "Then you my buddy have amnesia." "Am what?" "Amnesia, memory loss, anyway what happened was when you shot this gun the front part came back and knocked yo ass out, me and Sam heaved your heavy ass back to your room and Hayle said that she would stay in the room with you." "Guess I know where that when't." "Huh hey you hungry?" "Yeah." "Alright follow me." John got up and i followed him into the kitchen and could smell various spices, meats, cheese's and other things, i looked towards the counter and i could see a plate with some kind of food. "Whats this?" "Try it." "John i'm notting eating something that i don't know of." "Fine... Its Keash." "Keash? Whats in it?" "Lets see you allergic to anything?" "Umm just stainless steel but no. Why?" "Just wondering, anyway redwood smoked Bacon, Eggs, cheddar cheese, oh and my favored type of sausage, kalbasa." "Sounds good." "Da its is, give it a try." I picked up the plate and fork and chopped a small piece off and ate it. "Hail to the cook, hey were Sam at?" "Uh... In her room i think." "She awake?" "No. Why?" "Because where i'm going i need some backup." "Why? Were you going?" "To reclaim something...uh... Lost." "Your not gonna take me to a warehouse and feed me to zombies right?" I felt some acid from my stomach climb up my throat but i swallowed it down. "God no, alright I'll be honest i... Lost one of my Friends. And she has a I phone that i can track so i found where she is, so i wanna go get her and see if she's safe." "Oh I can understand that man, give me a minuet and I'll grab my guns and gear, don't worry T we'll get her." "Thanks for the support buddy." John walked out of the Kitchen and i quickly took out my phone and started to Track down Janes phone, i got the address and memorized it. I heard John come back and i placed my Phone back into my back pocket and saw John come into the room with his SCAR PDW but it was modified, heavily. "Dude what did you do to your Scar?" "Well when you were knocked out i checked some crates of that store we scavenged and this is what i found, 9 rolls of duct tape, 29 magazines that were extended, so i taped them into one, then i found a grenade launcher, Red dot sight, Laser/flashlight, another laser." He handed me the gun and i held it, I checked the launcher and seemed that it could hold 25MM rounds, i checked the clip and saw 5.56X77. Rounds, the bottom clip was hollow and the top was Normal rounds. "Why did you combine the rounds?" "So if we were to go up against normal humans i won't waste the hollow, and i use the hollows against Zombies." "Smart buddy, Smart well lets go."

(?)

I woke up and heard a voice, it sounded like someone i know but i couldn't remember, i felt being laded down on something and saw a face, it looked like someone i know. "Quick hurry and get us to the mansion NOW!" "I'm driving!" The figure looked back down at me and rubbed my cheek saying something, but i couldn't hear it. The car or truck stopped and i felt something go under the crease of my legs of behind my back. Someone or thing opened a door and i saw who was carrying me. "T-T..." I tried to say who it was but i felt a jolt of something and i jolted to life. "Travis!" I wrapped my arms around my Boyfriend and i felt pressure around my chest. "I thought you were dead, i knew you weren't... I knew you weren't dead." "I'm to sexy to die baby." "I know." I heard foot steps vanish and i could tell it was just me and Travis in the room. "We alone...?" "Yeah..." I looked at Travis's Blue emerald Eyes and he looked back at my Crystal blue eyes. We slowly inched forward and our lips met. (A/N: okay this literally my first fluff seen on a 1 through 10 its just gonna be a 4 on a scale, all that will be typed is them kissing, and other things, so please don't blow up my fanfic account.)  
I took off his hat that he wore and ran a hair through his Jet black Ravened hair, he started to come closer to me and our kiss when't deeper, i rolled over and i was on top of Travis, he sat up and i realized i was in his lap, i moaned as he slid his arms under me and grabbed my ass.  
(2 hours later...)  
Me and Travis took it to his room, i had my Head resting on his chest with his heartbeat relaxing me and i slipped further into sleep.  
(Travis)  
Jane fell asleep on my chest and I was rubbing her back while she slept, soon enough i fell asleep with her in my arms.  
(9 hours later)  
I woke up to see sunlight shine through the window in my room,and to smell food cooking downstairs. I once again got my clothes back on and realized that i only wore my boxers that were blue. "Oh shit..." I saw jane asleep next to me and quietly looked under the covers and saw that she wore Black panties and a bra. 'So what happened last night?' My memory's came flooding back and i remembered that i used a condom. "Well at least i was safe." I looked around and found a piece of paper and wrote on it. 'Jane i went downstairs to the kitchen. Love you.' I walked down to the kitchen and saw Sam, Hayle, and John up eating, well John was cooking. "Hey guys." "Oh the sleeping Giant is awake." I heard Hayle say. "So, sleep well?" Hayle looked at me with a grin, and her hair was making her eyes shadow and making her look evil. "Yeah, hey there any OJ in the fridge?" "Yep." I grabbed a cup and got something to drink. "So, did you get light headed?" "Uh no, why?" "No reason..." Hayle went back to eating her food and still had that grin, she whispered something to sam, sam went wide eyed and started to snicker. "What?" John looked at me and shook his head. "You don't remember last night do you?" "Not really. Why?" "Hey Travis... Did you pet the cat?" Sam said while snickering. "We... You sick fucks!" Sam fell over and started to laugh on the floor holding her stomach, Hayle laughed while drinking and some of her OJ came out of her nose and she fell next to sam and laughed next to her, John was laughing but quietly and covered his eyes. "You guys are dicks." That just caused them to laugh even more and sam pleaded for me to stop. "Assholes." Sam started to puke up some of her stomach acid and still laughed but hayle was gasping for air. "What the Fuck is so funny?" "Travis... Please stop." "I didn't say anything." Everyone suddenly stopped and looked over to the entrance and i saw Jane awake and wearing her clothes. "Hey Babe, i'd take it this your new group?" "Yep, thats Hayle, Sam, And John." "Nice to meet you guys, so whats the plan for today?" "Well, we are low on clothes, i'm kinda getting sick of the same t-shirt." "Same." I looked back at John and Hayle and my eyes landed on Sam. "Hey Sam, you know the area well there a mall near by?" She shook her head then i took out my phone and looked up one, 7 minuets away. "Okay, grab your guns and lets roll." I walked back upstairs with Jane following and grabbed my gear next to my guns. "Uh Travis, I don't have a sidearm." I went to grab my revolver then she stopped me. "Uh Travis, i can't keep using your pistol, i need a different gun." "What kind?" "Travis you've known me for your whole life, what gun would i like?" "H&K USP 45. Caliber round pistol." "You know me too well baby." "Thats why you love me..." I almost kissed her than I heard John knock on the door. 'COCKBLOCKING ASSHOLE!' I wanted to scream that but instead i told him the door was open then he walked in. "Man nice Room Travis, anyway the girls got there gear ready, cars are loaded up to." "Okay." I followed John out and he was telling me that if we head towards privet properties we might be able to find things. "Thanks for le-" I walked in and i saw Hayle on top of Sam. I pulled back on John collar of his shirt and covered his mouth with my gloved Hand.  
(Sam)  
"Alright grab your guns and lets roll." Travis said, since i already had my pistol on me i walked to the truck and wait patiently for Travis and the others. I heard Hayle get onto the bed and she sat right next to me. "Hey sam." "Hey Hayle." Hayle sat next to me but she was a bit to close. "Hayle can yo- Hmphm!?" Hayle came close and planted her lips on mine and sat right on my lap. 'What the fuck.' I tried to push her off but that only her grip increase, i saw out of the corner of my eye Travis looking into the doorway. "Humph mphf!" I screamed into her mouth trying to get Hayle to get the note. But she just sat there, but then got pulled off by Travis. "What the Fuck just happened?" "She just freakin kissed me!" "I know... An i wanna do it again..." She tried to come back at me and i scooted away feeling the bed beneath me. "Stay the fuck away from me!" I looked at Hayle and could see Something in her eyes, what was it? 'Wait i control Zombies, i can just read her dang mind.' I looked at Hayle and straight into her eyes, "' Why did i do that! Now she probably will never talk or look my way ever again, I'm such a dumbass!'" 'God dammit, now i need to find a way to square things away with Hayle.'  
(Travis)  
I pulled Hayle off of Sam and saw the Shock on her face, "What the fuck just happened?" "She just freakin Kissed me!" "I know... An I wanna do it again..." She went towards Sam but i grabbed her shoulders and kept her in place. "Stay the fuck away from me!" There was what felt like a awkward silence in the air, Hayle started to turn red and ran out the room. "Fuck! Guys go to the store and get some clothes, i gotta stay with Hayle." "Okay, love you babe." Me and Jane kissed quickly and they got in the car leaving me and Hayle in the mansion. I walked to Hayle's room and saw her face down on her stomach and pillow in her face. I walked towards her and sat on her bed next to her. "What do you want?" "Why did you kiss Sam?" "I don't know, you have Jane, John is my cousin and that'd be fucked, but Sam had no one, so i kissed her... Your probably disgusted of me-" "Actually, i'm not, I'd like to know the reason through of why you'd think so." Hayle reached into her pocket and pulled out a IPod, she tapped the memo button and selected the first recording and i could hear her and a man talk. "Is is it on?" "Yeah its on babe, this is me and my super nice, and sexy boyfriend Jake talking, today we went on our first date." "Yeah it was 'magical' all right." "Oh Jake." The memo stopped and she selected the last one. "Shit, well. I guess this is the end." "No,No,No,No don't you die on me, JOHN! HELP!" "Hayle there's nothing-" I heard what sounded like a slap noise and the audio returned to her and Jake. "Please don't die..." "Hayle Just go. John get her outta here." I heard yelling. "John let me back in there! Please!" Right before the memo ended i heard a Explosion and hayle yelling one name. "JAKE!" The memo ended and she placed her iPod back into her pocket. She sat up and started to cry into my shoulder, the only thoughts running through my head was just two words. 'Poor Girl.'  
(John)  
I was in the truck sitting next to Jane. "So, how long have you and Travis known each other?" "Since... 7th grade." "Really?" "Yep, he was sitting at his table laughing with his buddies and I had no where to sit, so i asked if i could sit next to him and he said sure, so he pulled out the empty chair for me and i sat down, i looked over and saw he had nearly 2 sweatshirts, a leather jacket and fingerless gloves, he had the gloves off and the jackets too, his friend mike said 'Trev, how the fuck can you wear all that?' Travis looked up and explained, he said 'it takes exactly 2 weeks for the human body to adapt to the current environment its in, I've worn these jackets for 5 years, during the beginning of fall until the middle of spring.' I looked at him wide eyes and smelt something, wasn't food." "What was it?" "It was the stuff that he was wearing, it was called 'curve crush', it smelt good but when he was wearing it he also made a mix of his cologne, he said that he mixed up Curve, Axe and... Playboy Vegas. I asked what the smell was and his friend at the time mark said 'Your smelling CrushBoy, its the mixture of Curve, Axe, And vegas. Travis wears it.' "Does he still wear it?" "Yeah, his Jacket's still smell like it. Anyway back to the story, so after launch was over, it was in winter and me being a blond i forgot my jacket at home and he gave me one of his jackets, when i took it and got it on i started to say thanks but he was already gone, so I asked around about what his friends and people know about him." "So what did you gather?" "I found out that when, do you wanna hear his whole past?" I nodded. "Alright. So T- JOHN LOOK OUT!" I snapped my eyes back to the road and saw a hoard of Zombies. "Oh shit..." I pulled out my sidearm, a M9, i saw five zombies and broke the window with my shoulder, i aimed for one of there heads but when i went to pull the trigger i heard cracks of a sniper rifle. I looked around ad every zombie started to drop within five seconds. "Oh shit..." I got out and Saw maybe 5 snipers on one building, they all wore gas masks and wielded 50. Caliber rifles. I went to get out but a bullet landed on the concrete. "Sir stay in the ford." I heard, I stepped back in the truck while the snipers were talking.

I was sitting in the chair with my feet up and my Boston red socks hat covering my Hair. "Commander, We got 3 People, 2 girls and... One guy." "Describe the man." He has short blond hair, blue eyes, and wears a leather jacket, also blue pants, has... Brown boots; old. And has a scar on his lip." 'It can't be...' I raised my hand and used my radio to contact my top sniper, Raptor. "Raptor, send them in, now..." After a few minuets in walked the man Raptor was describing. "Who are you?" "Wow, I went through a BLAST and thats all you say?" I raised the hat covering my face, stood up and looked at Him. "It can't be... J-Jake?" I started to chuckle. "The one and only..." He looked at me, and had a look of confusion, but anger. "How, but, you, bla- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" "I'll explain my friend, but first why are you an your... Friends here?" "We need some clothes. And we left the rest of our... Group at a mansion." "Ah, I see." I grabbed the radio off of my desk and spoke into it. "Raptor, Escort these two lady's to the clothes store, me and my... Friend need to settle privet business." Raptor came in in a second, Raptor always wore black, even in every season he'd wear black. He came in and left the door open for the two girls. "Thanks." One said, he wore a bandana but you could make out the faint outline of a smile. "Thanks." He only nodded and walked out behind the black haired one. "Sit." "Jake. How thee fuck. Are you. ALIVE?!" I chuckled a little bit and covered my eyes with my right hand. "Ah sit down I'll explain." "Alright. So after the blast, Raptor was near by and helped me back to life, after a while, we became buds, he was my second best- no, 3rd best friend, anyway we found the mall, cleared it out and made it our home. But what we did was when we found a rag tag group, we'd tell then to come wit us. And soon we had to get the stores open so we deiced to make the mall a home but also a place to drop Caps." "Wait, Caps? As in bottle-" "Caps yeah. Anyway so i explained, after a while I became the 'Reaper' because I can't seem to die, or be killed, only bri-" "Bring it." He scoffed and looked down and looked back at his friend, Me." "You haven't changed a bit have ye Jake?" "No, what 'bout Hayle? Has she?" "Buddy, She kissed one of the girls i was wit back at the mansion, my friend is their talking to her trying to figure out why." "John, has she been looking at you with 'the eyes'?" "Ah you sick fuck." "John we both know Hayle, she'll do ANYTHING for love." "Oh my god i just remembered tha- WE GOTTA GET BACK TO THE MANSION, NOW!"

(Travis)  
Hayle was now in my arms just sobbing quietly, but also hugging me closer.

"Hayle what are you doin'?" She looked up, and moved her arms from my sides to my neck and started to hug me from there, she pulled back and started to kiss me. My eyes when't wide and I pushed her off as hard as I could. I pushed her off and stepped back from her side of the bed. "Hayle, what the fuck." "Travis kiss me." "No. I already have a girlfriend, I'm not going to kiss you." "Travis I need this." "No, I do't care." "Travis please." "No." She sighed through her nose, she rushed up and tackled me to the ground, and planted her lips on mine. I growled with Anger and annoyance. I grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her off.

"Hayle stop!" She looked at me and i heard the door bust open and saw John walk in. "John get her off me!" "Travis just Kiss me." I saw John grab her and lift her over her shoulders. I saw another man walk in, he saw me and i Saw him. He grin darkly and placed a finger to his lips, while he walked slowly, John was Restraining Hayle, The man pushed John outta the way and kissed hayle. The broke and She must've realized who it was. "J-Jake?" "It's me Boo." She became over joyed and wrapped her arms around 'Jakes' neck and held on. John came over helped me up, and we both looked over to Hayle in tears of joy hugging her boyfriend, we both walked out and looked at eachother. "You know, your the only one in the whole house without a girl right?" "Yep." "Going after Sam?" "Give me two da- Hours." "Your that fast huh?" "Yep." "Huh, hey were is she, and where's Jane?" He sighed and looked at me. "I'll go get them." He left and went to grab Jane and Sam. 'Lets see, Hayle is making out with her boyfriend, Johns grabbing the girls.' I sighed only leaving one option. "Time for hunting." I went down to the armory and grabbed three weapons, a Ranger, USP.40, and my Famas. I walked out to the car and drove to the city. I was on boulevard ave when I saw a group of 10 zombies. I got out and Aimed my Famas at them. I pulled the Trigger and shot one in the head blowing there heads off, i switched to full auto and killed them in two seconds.

(Sam)

Raptor followed us and when we went into the store for clothes he stayed at the front. "He's kinda creepy huh." I looked over to Jane and nodded. "Yeah, why do you think he wears that Bandana and hat with glasses?" She shrugged and we got clothes for Me, Jane, John, Hayle, and Travis. We walked up to the registrar and the cashier saw Raptor and paled. "Free of charge." "Er thanks." We walked out and carried the bags. We both saw a Sporting good shop and we both had the Same Idea. "Grab things for cargo?" We both heard Raptor speak, his voice was deep and sounded Western, but also soft and nice. "Yeah. You don't talk much huh?" Jane said, he shook his head left to right and followed us in. "So what do we need?" "We should grab Back packs and some sewing supplies." "Why Sewing?" I looked over to Jane and explained. "If I get some things together I can make a couple holsters and custom some Bags to fit our style." "Ah, I see." " Hey Raptor." He grunted and looked at me. "Think you can grab me some sewing materials." "Hand or Machine?" "Hand." He nodded and left me and Jane. "Alright lets get some supplies."  
(30 minuets later)  
We left and Saw John waiting by the truck. "You all set?" "Yep, by the Way Raptor Jakes at the Mansion." "Okay, I'll be in the truck bed." He climbed into the bed of the truck and I heard Jane ask John where Travis is. He paled. "Uh, I... Don't know." 'I do.' I used my zombie powers and saw Travis near Redwood shores, the old HQ of Ea games, he was a killing machine, blood stains were up his pant legs and Jacket. He was using his ammo wisely but than ran out. 'Shit.' I spawned a Max ammo box and he opened it. '"Where did this come from?"' 'Don't worry about that, Just kill the Zombies.' His eyes went wide and he realized who it was. '"Sam?'" 'Yep. Travis, Janes worried about you, come back to the mansion and I'll explain everything.' '"Okay. But the car was Mauled apart, I don't have a ride.'" I though thinking back to Travis's past, he loved Muscle cars. I thought about a 1969 Boss 302 Chevrolet. I told him to look around an he saw it. '"Promise?'" "Yeah."  
(2 hours later)  
Me and Travis were in my room and I told him about my powers and that I control the zombies. "What else can you do?" "Huh?" "What other powers do you have?" "Well, I can see other universes." "Can you. Show me?" "Sure. Come here."  
(Travis)  
I walked over to her bed and sat next to her, She closed her eyes for a second and looked strait at the wall, in a second, i saw a window and saw her and some boy Making out on a balcony. "What does this show?" "Shows a universe where I don't have powers, have a annoying cousin, oh and find love." "Have you?" "Have I what?" "Have you ever found love?" "Well, No. I wish I lived in this Universe so I could." "What other ones do you have." "I can change the way I look." "Can you, so can you make your self drop dead hot." She grinned and Closed her eyes, her skin became tanner. Her Lips became more full, her Ass got bigger, her breast did the same, the scars were gone, her hair became a light red. I was drooling. "What's wrong?" She said in a soft, sweet seductive tone. "P-Pretty lady." Sam laughed and as she did she went back to her old self. "Hey Sam,think you can do that to Jane?" "Yeah." "Can you?" "No." "Eh-Ba-wa- why not?" "Travis I'm not gonna make your girlfriend's tits or ass bigger so you can blow off steam or such." "Well can you at least get rid of her scars and make her more attracted to me?" "Okay that I can do. How attracted do you want her?" "To the point where she is Always with me, but knows space." "That I can do, also I'll make her skin softer." "Thank you Sam!" I ran up to her and tried to hug her but she disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke and reappeared behind me. "How did you do that?" She crossed her arms, lowered her head a bit cocked her head to the right and raised a eyebrow. "Really." "Eh had to ask. Can I at least hug my friend?" "Sure." She walked over to me and I hugged Sam. We broke apart and said my good nights, I was worn out. I got about half way to my room when Jane came behind me And covered my eyes. "Guess who...?" "Jane." I smiled and she felt it. I turned around and she had a hungry look in her eyes, We walked back to my room And I closed the door. "I need a shower, I smell like Ass and fell like a body bag." I looked around my room and found a bag of clothes, i looked in and found Pj's. I grabbed 'em and took a shower.

The water was turning brown when It reached the floor. After a few seconds I felt like I was being watched. I heard the door open but the curtain was glass and I couldn't see who, i saw a figure but it was steamy in the bathroom. I saw the figure get closer till i recognized the black short hair, Jane.  
(3rd person)  
Jane and Travis were both taking a shower, Sam was in the armory searching through a couple boxes finding parts for a gun, John was on the couch in the living room watching a movie, paranormal activity 'the marked ones', Jake and Hayle were on the roof of the house sitting and watching the stars, Raptor was in the basement looking around.  
(Sam)  
I was in the armory building a bolt action sniper rifle. I heard a knock on the door to the armory. "Who is it?" "Raptor..." He said faintly. "Come on in." He started to walk in and saw what I was doing. "What's up?" He stayed silent and saw what I was building. "Board. What are you building?" "Ever heard of the rifle called 'Elite?'" "Yes." "Thats what I'm building, hey do me a favor and grab me a barrel." I pointed him over to the box near the left side of the room and he walked over to the box. "What length?" I paused, I wanted the Elite to be both light weight, and have mobility. "Um, what do think it should be?" "Hmmm, if's short it can exit the barrel quicker and have mobility but if long it'll have a more precise shot but less mobility. Short." "Thanks, is the barrel light?" "Very. It's weightless." He gave it to me and I started to assemble the rifle. We built it and I tested it outside. "What the hell was that?" I heard, it was Jake. "A rifle." I yelled. I looked over to the roof and saw Hayle with Jake. "What kind?" "Elite." "Nice one." I yelled back thanks and walked back in with Raptor following me. "Thanks." "Your welcome." "Hey, why do you wear those things over your face?" I asked cautiously. "I like to stay hidden." "But technically your not hidden if I'm here." "True." He took off his hat, glasses, and the bandana on his head and face. Raptor had a dark red color of hair, lightly tanned skin, and baby blue eyes. "So thats what you look like..." He started to put his bandana on when I stopped him. "Don't." He stopped and we looked at each other, a awkward silence was held in the air as we looked. I felt like I was getting watched, but I knew it was just me and Raptor in the room, I smiled, I don't remember a time from when I did. He only grinned as we were locked, starring at each other. I read his mind, he was wondering if he should make a move. 'Girls never make the first move.' He moved toward me and our lips met. 'Ever found love?' I heard Travis's words echo in my head. 'Yes Travis. I did.' I thought. I ended that thought happily.


End file.
